devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series
A list of characters from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. Dante J.D. Morrison Patty Lowell Lady Trish Sid Abigail Lowell Family The Lowell family consists of Alan Lowell (the very first Lowell), Patty Lowell (Nina's daughter), Nina Lowell (Patty's mother), Patty's father (his name is unknown) and three brothers of Patty's father. When Patty's father died, his three brother wanted to inherit his heritage by summoning demons to kill Patty Lowell (his heir) but was unsuccessful. One of the brothers was a demon in disguise who killed the real brother, who was a wealthy lawyer. Note: The Lowell family tree is complicated by the existence of several unrelated Lowell families. Patty the orphan is not blood related to the three brother Lowell's or the other Patty, their half-sister. Moth Demons Demonic moths that serve demons. The dust they drop allows demons to assume their true forms, it also restores their life force. One of them had the ability to camouflage into a poster (as seen in episode 1). Truck Demon A demon that was summoned by the three brothers of the Lowell family to kill Patty Lowell. Dante senses it and quickly kills it using Ebony. Train Demon A huge demon that kills a passenger next to Patty, it is later shot several times before it was revealed that it had possessed the passenger and was finally killed when Dante shot it in the head. It is summoned by three brothers of the Lowell family to kill Patty Lowell. Mommy Demon & Black Demons Demons summon by three brothers of the Lowell family to kill Patty Lowell. Bike Gang A gang of bikers that like to race illegally. Their leader is Vincent, brother of Michell. Michell was killed by Red-Eye, and Vincent became obbsessed with avenging him. Vincent lost a race against Dante and was last seen asking for a rematch. Pick-up Demon A demon who likes to seduce woman to sleep with him and after that kill them for food. He was effortlessly killed by Lady. Red Eye A super-fast insectoid demon that took the form of a motor cycle. It is later killed by the combined efforts of Lady and Dante. Hagel Family The Hagel family consists of Mike Hagel, the Capulet Town's mayor and his daughter Angelina Hagel. Mike Hagel hired Dante to kill Bradley in order to protect his daughter, though after Bradly saved his life, he apparently allowed them to be together. Mike Hagel's Butler He is the butler of Mike Hagel. He is also one of the human servants of Belphagor being a psychopath who wished to destroy humanity. He was skilled in the art of demon-summoning and created the portal for Belphagor to arrive using occult symbols and using Mike Hagel as a human sacrifice. He was knocked out by Dante. Bradley Alley Demon A large somewhat humanoid Demon with staring yellow eyes, he was lurking in the city while killing humans because he claims that the blood of humans is his favorite food. He is aware of the plan to summon Belphagor and complains that he won't get to hunt humans anymore, he later fights Dante only to get his arms blasted off and was killed when Dante shoots through his skull. His powers revolve around the ability to create portals on walls to which he can freely pass through as well as create portals at an opponent to ambush with. Dante, in response to this, merely remarks that he has a "flashy" handshake. Belphagor Dog Demons Animalistic lesser demons that hunt in packs. Most of them are killed by Lady and one is killed by Trish. Priest Demon A demon that hires Lady to kill Trish, because Trish was after him and to save the trouble, after numerous battles, Dante appears and clears everything up and this demon reveals himself, his demon form resembles an angel-like being and bears some resemblance to Mundus. While he claims that it would be easy to kill Trish, Lady and Dante, this was proven to be empty boasting as he was killed almost instantly after attacking the trio. Demon Mafia In Mission 05, it was shown that a mafia full of demons disguised as humans were operating in the city. They seem to be well known as a man stalking Dante was in shock when he saw Dante start to fight the mafia. They were apparently all killed by Dante as they were never seen or mentioned again. Devil's Prison Demons These demons took on human form and founded a prison, named Devil's Prison. They took in criminals and tortured them with a game of "tag"; letting the inmates go and then hunting them down and killing any they caught. Dante deliberately got himself locked in a high-security cell after he overpowered the Warden Demon, a puggy, arrogant demon who enjoyed intimidating the inmates. During a game of "tag", Dante defeated the demons and placed them in one of the cells, afterwards alerting the human authorities of the atrocities committed there. He killed the demons after they escaped. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters